Little Bundle Of Jack
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: AU. Post-series. Five years into their relationship, Jack and Yusei share a life-changing event together the night they become engaged. Things will never be the same for Jack now. YuseixJack, side KiryuxCrow. Yaoi and mpreg in which JACK is the one knocked up for once! M for suggestive themes and for safety reasons.
1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**_Little Bundle Of Jack_**

**_By Coco Gash Jirachi_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's!_**

**_Summary: AU. Post-series. Five years into their relationship, Jack and Yusei share a life-changing event together the night they become engaged. Things will never be the same for Jack now. YuseixJack, side KiryuxCrow. Yaoi and mpreg in which JACK is the one knocked up for once! M for suggestive themes and for safety reasons._**

* * *

Hey there everybody! I know, I have a shit-ton of other stories in progress, several of which are in this section. D: But this is an idea that's been drifting around in my mind for several months. It finally solidified a few days ago, ergo here we are with another new story from me.

I came up with the idea after I saw just how many 5D's mpreg stories there are here. Most of which I observe either Yusei or Crow are the ones knocked up. And I've always wondered what a pregnant Jack would be like.

So, I thought I would do something original. :D A different kind of mpreg story, in which Jack is the mommy!

To whomever is reading this and may read this, I hope you'll come to like this story and the lulz that will accompany it as much as I hope to. :3

So anyways, enjoy the first chappy!

* * *

_This can't be happening..._

Jack, nervously, paced in the bathroom with his hands folded behind his back. Pale and sweating, none the less sweating on an early winter's day, he bit his bottom lip and tried not to look at the sink counter as he waited for the timer on his cell phone to beep and vibrate.

_This **cannot** be** happening!**..._

Yusei Fudo, his fiance, was off visiting Aki and Carly and intended on being gone until noon. He wanted to tell them in person that he and Jack were planning on tying the knot, finally. They were even waiting on telling Kiryu and Crow, who both resided in Crash Town, until they came to visit them that weekend.

Jack remembered the day he proposed very clearly.

* * *

He had brought Yusei for a walk on the beach, where they were the only ones there, saying as the air was getting nippy and one would have to be insane to swim in the cold weather. They simply held hands and talked and laughed, and when they were back in the city and walked by a movie theater, they decided to catch a movie. After the movie was over the sun was setting and Jack suggested they grab a cup of coffee at their favorite little coffee shop, _Little Cup o' Joe's_.

They each ordered a decaf and Jack a scone, Yusei a blueberry bagel. As Yusei sat down and placed down his cup and pastry, Jack, with the ring case behind his back, knelt down on one knee beside Yusei's chair. With a wide smile, he grasped his long-time boyfriend's gloveless hand and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin on the back of his hand.

"Yusei," Jack began. "All my life I never thought I could be as lucky as I am now, and happy at that, to have somebody like you in my life. I know now and forever that I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives."

Yusei blinked, and as he was about to ask Jack why he was on the floor, Jack pulled out the ring case. Immediately, Yusei gasped and his eyes lit up with amazement and tears of joy and excitement.

"Yusei Fudo," Jack went on, opening the ring case. Inside was a ring with silver band, with a small, heart-shaped sapphire in the middle setting, and a smaller diamond on each side of it. "Will you marry me?"

With a wide smile and a blink to let his tears run down his cheeks, Yusei responded with, _"Yes..."_ He wrapped his arms around Jack. _"Yes!..."_ Jack lifted up his free hand and grasped Yusei's cheek, pulling the smaller man into a kiss.

Jack, at that moment, would not deny he was crying as well. Tears of joy; tears that knew he would be with the one he loved for the rest of his life.

His love for Yusei was no joke. It was the one thing he was always very open about.

* * *

Later that night, back home at Poppo Garage, Jack and Yusei dimmed down the lights, lit a few candles, and put on some music in their shared bedroom. With their arms around each others shoulders, they danced a slow dance around the room and smiled, staring one another in the eyes.

When _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ came around, what they had playfully come to dub as their song, they began to sing it to one another.

_"I really can't stay..."_ Yusei sung.

_"Baby, don't hold out..."_ Jack responded.

_"Oh, but it's cold outside..."_ they sung together.

At the musical interlude, Jack whispered, _"Yusei?..."_

Yusei locked his eyes with Jack's again. _"Yes?..."_

_"You said yes because you want to be mine, right?"_

_"That's correct."_ Yusei responded.

_"There's... something I've always wanted from you..."_ Jack whispered.

_"What's that?"_ Yusei whispered, nuzzling his nose against Jack's ear.

Jack, with a small blush across the bridge of his nose, leaned in and whispered right into Yusei's ear.

Yusei was silent for a moment after Jack spoke and Jack pulled away to look him in the face. Yusei locked their eyes again and gave off a small smirk. With a soft nod, he shoved Jack backwards onto the bed as gently as could be managed.

Jack was a bit taken aback by it, but when Yusei climbed over him and straddled his waist with his knees, he leaned over the blonde with that same mischevious smirk. He placed each of his hands on either sides of Jack's head, and sung along to the last part of the song. _"Get over that hold-out..."_

With a smile and his amethyst eyes melting, Jack joined Yusei in the final lyric before their lips met for a kiss.

_"Oh, but baby it's cooooold... ouuuuuut... siiiiiiide..."_

* * *

Jack hadn't even realized how he'd stopped pacing and had closed his eyes, letting the warm, arousing feelings of the memory engulf him. Suddenly very aware of how hot he felt, he snapped his eyes open and lifted his hands up to play with one of his long bangs dangling at the side of his face. Nervously, he bit his bottom lip as he began to pace again.

It was mere moments later when his phone went off. Trying to remain calm, he dismissed the alarm and turned his attention to the plastic tests on the sink counter. With a sigh, he slipped his eyes closed.

_"On the count of three..."_

Nervously, still allowing his fingers to fidget with his bang, he mentally and rather slowly counted to three before he leaned over the counter and opened his eyes.

Each little oval on the plastic tests, once as purely white as the plastic they were held behind, were blue. Blue as the deepest oceans. Blue as Yusei's eyes.

Blue as if in positive.

Jack, with his eyes narrow, crossed his arms around his stomach as he felt another round of nausea setting in. _"I... I can't believe it..."_

He knew something had been wrong with his body the past three days. He'd woken up with the urges to vomit in the middle of the night and he would. He'd leave Yusei alone in their bed so as not to bother him or get him sick as well, and would venture downstairs. The first night he heated up a cup of ramen but then once it came out of the microwave, the smell of it made his nausea even worse. He covered it with plastic wrap and placed it in the fridge.

The second night he tried to make a cup of coffee, but immediately when he opened up the package of coffee beans to put through the coffee grinder, he cringed away from the usually tantalizing aroma and heaved, but his stomach was empty and nothing would come up.

The third night Yusei made him herbal tea. They sat awake together until the early hours of the morning. Jack relaxed and unwound when he was drinking the tea, and once again spent the day on the couch watching television while Yusei worked in the garage so as not to disturb him. He would check up on him like clockwork and kept making him more tea and toast to go with it. Every time Jack fell asleep he would wrap and tuck that blanket around him so nicely that Jack would wake up and feel like he were sleeping in a big burrito. He rather enjoyed the warmth and the feeling. It was much like being held in his little lover's arms.

The fourth night, which had been the night before, Jack knew something was wrong. He appeared to have a bit of a mild stomach flu, but Yusei was fine. They slept together every night in the same bed, albeit for a few hours until Jack would get sick, and yet Yusei was fit as a fiddle.

That morning, while in the throughs of the worst nausea he'd had that week, it hit Jack like an oncoming train.

Locked onto the blue ovals of the home tests laid out on the bathroom counter, the blonde muttered to himself, his eyes narrowed in shock. _"I'm pregnant..."_

Three out of three. This definitely had to be the problem.

Sinking down to sit on the toilet lid, Jack wondered aloud, _"How am I ever going to tell Yusei?..."_

* * *

Half past eleven, Jack was pacing in the living room, holding his white cell phone in his left hand and drumming his fingers on it with his right. With a sigh, he finally decided to flip it open and speed-dial the person he'd had on his mind. She would know what to do.

The phone rang four times before being picked up. **_"Hello, Mina speaking."_**

"Mina, _thank **God**_..." Jack sighed in relief, running his free hand through his hair.

**_"What? Jack? Is that you?"_** Mina asked, heard moving around in her background.

"No, it's _Winston Churchill_." Jack replied, dropping his hand to the back of his neck. "Of _course_ it's me."

**_"You just caught me getting out of the shower. What's wrong?"_** Mina asked.

"There's..." Jack began uneasily. He gripped and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "There's been an unexpected incident."

**_"What happened?"_**

"I... well... you see, uh... Yusei and I... we..."

**_"You didn't have a fight, did you?"_**

"No, no no no, of course not..." Jack said, shaking his head along with his speech even though Mina could not see it. "I just... I just..." He took in a breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. "I told you I proposed to him a few weeks ago, right?"

**_"And he said yes, right? He's not having second thoughts, is he?"_**

"No, no no, this is bigger than the whole _'we're getting hitched'_ picture." Jack responded, finally fed up with his own pacing and sat himself down on the couch. He pressed his knees together and with his free hand picked up a pen from the coffee table and began to drum it in his hand against the surface of the wooden piece of furniture.

**_"Jack, what is it? You've got me incredibly worried now..."_** Mina said. **_"Do you want me to come over so we can talk face-to-face?"_**

"No, Yusei's supposed to be home in time for lunch, and I... I just really need to know what I should do." Jack responded. "I just... I just have no idea how I can even _begin_ to tell this to him."

**_"Jack, maybe the best thing would to be to just _tell_ him."_** Mina responded. **_"What is it? Maybe I can help..."_**

Jack, silent for a moment, stopped drumming the pen in his hand. "I don't think I can tell you before I tell him..."

With a soft sigh, Mina said, **_"Jack, whatever it is, I'm sure he'll be very supportive and understanding. You're getting married, aren't you? And you've been together forever."_**

"I'd hardly call five years much of anything..." Jack responded.

**_"Most couples are lucky to last five days, let alone five hours."_** Mina responded. **_"You and Yusei certainly are blessed in that department. I'm sure whatever it is you've got to tell him, he'll be okay."_**

Jack, draping his arm across his knees, asked, "Even if it's life-changing?"

With a thoughtful pause and a small smile on her end, Mina responded with, **_"Yes. Even if it's life-changing. When Yusei said yes to marriage, he took all of the ups and downs it comes along with."_**

_"Especially this one..."_ Jack muttered only just loud enough for Mina to hear him.

**_"... Jack, it isn't anything terrible, is it? Cancer or a terminal illness?..."_** Mina asked with a bit of worry in her tone.

"No, nothing like that..." Jack responded and heard her sigh in relief. "It's just... something a bit unexpected of us this early, especially since we're not married yet."

**_"Well, alright..."_** Mina said. **_"Whatever it is, once you've told him, let me know what's going on. Okay?"_**

Jack, silent again for a moment, staring down at his knees, drifted his eyes to his stomach, covered by his black tank top and hiding quite successfully a bit of gained weight. A little unsurely, he placed his hand over his stomach and held it there. Curling forwards into his own touch, he responded, _"Okay..."_

* * *

Jack fell into a light snooze after he hung up with Mina. He laid across the length of the couch, his left arm draped almost carefully across his stomach and his other hand rested up next to his face. His gentle breaths drifted in and out of his parted lips, eyelashes rested softly against his skin.

Yusei came in through the garage door and called out, **_"Jack, tadaima!"_** around quarter to one.

In a half-asleep daze, Jack awoke and slipped his eyes open. He stretched his back against the couch and sat up as Yusei appeared before him.

"Sorry I'm so late," Yusei said as he immediately went over to Jack and leaned down to cup his face in his hands. "The girls and I got a little chatty over tea..." He smiled and planted a soft kiss onto Jack's lips. "And they just loved the ring you picked out. Beautiful yet classy." He pulled away from Jack's face a bit and laid his hand on Jack's forehead. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Well, actually Yusei..."

"Did you throw up again?" Yusei asked, unable to hold back doting over his fiance when he's sick.

"Not since nine, but-"

"That should be a good sign, I guess." Yusei said. "Hopefully you've got it mostly out of your system."

"Yusei, I'm not sick."

Yusei quieted for a moment. His eyebrows went up, his eyes narrowed in worry, and when his mouth gave a little quiver, he asked, _"What?..."_

Jack, with a sigh, hung his head and took Yusei's hands into his. "Yusei, sit down..."

Yusei sat at Jack's left side and kept looking at his face, unable to speak. He didn't understand what was going on, and he definitely felt a bit shocked.

Jack stared down at his knees, in which he held Yusei's hands, refusing to let them go. "You remember the night we got engaged, right?"

"Jack, I told you that there's no need to feel embarrassed over that-"

"I'm _not_ embarrassed." Jack said firmly. "Something... _happened_ that night."

"... Well, no duh there..." Yusei said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't mean in the sense of what we did. Something happened _because_ of what we did." Jack responded.

Yusei, his eyes full of worry now, asked, "Jack, what's going on?"

**_'Jack,'_** Jack let what Mina said earlier run through his brain. **_'Maybe the best thing would to be to just tell him.'_**

With a deep breath and a sigh, Jack forced himself to pick his head up and look Yusei in the eyes. His soft, worried gaze made Yusei believe what he needed to say had to be important, and that he wasn't kidding around. He knew when Jack was kidding around. It was almost always sensual.

"I'm pregnant, Yusei."

Yusei, silent for a short moment, widened his eyes and his breath hitched. He began to shake slightly and trying his best to keep eye-contact with Jack, he said, "_Oh my God, Jack, oh my God... **oh my **_**GOD** how could I have done that?"

**_"You're not helping!"_** Jack said, pulling his hands away from Yusei's and tangling them into the top of his hair.

"Jack, I... I-I-I-I..." Yusei said, crossing his arms. "I-I had no idea that -**_ JESUS_**, the **_fucking condom_** must have broken! How could this have happened?"

"Contraceptives only work up to 99 percent of the time," Jack said, running his hands out of his hair and holding onto his knees. "Plus you and I have been using condoms and you've been taking birth control. We had the disatvantage on my part." Jack grasped onto his arms. _"I never should have asked you to-"_

"Jack, stop right there." Yusei responded. He lifted his head and looked at Jack. "Are... are you _absolutely sure?_"

"I have hidden emergency money I used to go down to the pharmacy this morning." Jack responded. "Three out of three, the most reliable test I could find. All of them turned blue, all of them positive."

"... Why didn't I catch on?..." Yusei asked.

"Well," Jack lifted his head up and rested his hands on his face. "You've been busy with work, and we've been caught up in the glory of planning the wedding for next year. And since we only did it that one time with me and you..." He covered his eyes with his hands. "Sometimes that's all it takes. One time and one broken condom."

Yusei, still keeping his gaze on Jack, spoke again. "I... I guess I always assumed that, given the way we are in our natural relationship, that I would... I would be the one to bear our kids some day..." He turned his head and stared off into the distance. "I... I think we should go to the doctor and get this found out for sure. Sometimes home pregnancy tests give off false results, and, we should be certain that we're facing what we think we're facing."

"I'm pretty sure I am..." Jack said. "Look at me. Coffee and ramen, two of my favorite things, have made me so nauseated I can't even _smell_ them. And last week when we went out to dinner, that one sip of wine made my stomach churn." He then let his eyes drift down to his stomach again. "Not to mention I look and feel like I've put on a few pounds..."

"Let's just assume for now that you are." Yusei said. "It's better we do, better safe than sorry if you do anything you're not supposed to."

"Not supposed to?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow at his fiance. "Like what?"

"Well, for one, you aren't supposed to ride a bike or a motorcycle when you're pregnant, so that rules out your D-Wheel by default." Yusei said. "No coffee, no alcohol, no pills, no standing in front of the microwave, no red dye, no diet soda... in fact I'd stray away from any caffeine at all costs."

"... So nothing fun and nothing yummy?" Jack asked.

"Only until we find out for sure if you are or aren't," Yusei said. "Jack, this is a _baby_. It's very small and very vulnerable. It eats and drinks, even _feels_ what you do. Alcohol is a big no-no, and so is coffee."

"How do you even _know_ this stuff?" Jack asked.

"I've read up on it," Yusei responded. "Because, like I said, I always assumed I would be the one to have the babies. I wanted to know what I'd be getting into, and what I should and shouldn't do."

Jack could feel a little tingle of warmth in his belly. His fiance was beginning to make him feel better already.

"First things first, we've got to get you healthy." Yusei said, picking up a paper pad and the pen Jack was playing with earlier. "We've gotta get you a doctor's appointment to confirm this and determine how far along you are-"

"It happened six weeks ago." Jack said. "It's not like we've been doing it like that forever. It's just been that one time so far..."

"Still need to go to the doctor." Yusei said. "We'll need to get you prenatal vitamins, which I've heard help deal with the morning sickness you've been dealing with, and also do great things to your fingernails. Next we'll need to get a copy of _What To Expect When You're Expecting_, find an apartment-"

"Find an apartment?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why can't we stay here?"

"Jack, we _cannot_ raise a baby in this environment." Yusei responded. "It's filthy, riddled with grease and oil and grime, and the fumes from the garage _can't_ be doing you any good. I _cannot_ see any way we can raise a baby here. I'm certain Zora wouldn't allow us to either."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, but he had to nod in agreement.

"Hopefully since we know the date of conception we'll be given an accurate due date," Yusei went on. "We'll need to figure out where you'll deliver,"

"How about Crow?"

"Haha."

"Alright, no jokes yet..."

"We'll need to baby-proof the new place, set up a nursery..." Yusei paused in jotting everything down when Jack grasped his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yusei shut his eyes and opened them again when they pulled apart. With a soft blink, he saw as Jack smiled at him.

_"Thank you, Yusei..."_ Jack whispered.

Yusei smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_Aaaaaand_ there we have it! The first chapter. :3

Sorry if it's not that that great. ^^; I did not want to dilly-dally around the subject of Jack, his preggerness, and him telling Yusei.

If there's one thing I don't like in a pregnancy-related chick-flick or just a chick-flick in general, it's when a girl is too unsure about an unplanned pregnancy to tell her spouse. And if they go through a separation period I don't like it either.

Comparing to _Nine Months_, sure it took Hugh Grant's character to get used to becoming a father, but of course when he was ready to jump into the role his girlfriend left him for a while. D:

But then look at _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_, there's no bullshit in there. The woman and man don't separate at all, there's no doubts or insecurities during the wedding planning, no, "The wedding's off," and then twenty minutes later, "The wedding is back on!"

For those of you who liked this, thank you for reading and I hope to hear a review from you! :D

Like I said I wanted this to be mostly straight-forward, hence why I didn't beat around the bush till chapter three to let Jack tell Yusei then. I could have done that but I wouldn't have been happy with that.

So next chappy should be up soon. :3 I'll probably be working mainly on this story for a while... it's gotten my ideas flowing again.

Anyways, I'll shut up now and leave you readers to review and wait for an update! :3 **_CONSTRUCTIVE_** criticism is accepted, but if you are snide, rude, or just plain bitchy or at all flamey, you will be blocked. Even a short "this sucks" for example will not keep me from blocking you.

So everybody **_BE NICE._** :) So long as you are nice, I will be nice back. Okay?


	2. Auntie Jack

Here's a little fun-fact about this story. When I created the Notepad file to write it in I came up with a temporary title I wasn't very happy with for the story title. It was simply _Role Reversal_ because that's how I described the plot in my head.

However, earlier the day I finished writing chapter one and was about to log off of my computer, I came up with the adorable yet clever title _Little Bundle Of Jack_ as a pun on "little bundle of joy". So before I put my computer on stand-by I went back to the file and renamed it. I like it much more than _Role Reversal_. :3

Anyways, enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Jack could barely sleep the night before his doctor's appointment. He couldn't even cuddle Yusei. He just laid on his side at the edge of the bed, staring off at the wall and drifting uneasily in and out of slumber. By the time Yusei decided to come back into their bedroom it was quarter to nine, and he gently shook Jack's shoulders to roust him.

"Jakku," he rolled off of his tongue like a sweet piece of candy. "C'mon. We've got to be at the hospital by eleven. I don't want us to be late."

With a sigh, Jack moaned out, _"Fiiiiiine..."_ He pushed himself up and dangled his legs over the side of the bed, and as he gave a morning stretch and breathed in through his nose, he cringed and brought his hands to his mouth as he made another heaving sound.

"Oh boy, are you getting sick again?" Yusei asked, sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

_"No... but something smells like **rotted, raw sewage**..."_ Jack gagged out as he covered his nose. "_Dear **lord**, what **is** that?!_"

Yusei sweat-dropped. "I picked up from fresh eggs at the farmer's market yesterday. I was going to make you an omelet the way you like them; diced red pepper, cheese, chopped up bacon bits and a little bit of onion."

All of a sudden Jack buried his eyes into his hands and let out a sob, his shoulders shaking. Yusei, confused, raised his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around his fiance and asked, "Jackie, what's wrong?"

_"Those poor little baby chicks..."_ Jack sobbed. _"Eggs are little baby chickens, and what do we do? **We take them away from the mama birds and we crack them open and cook them and then we **_**eat**_** them**..."_

_"... Uu-uuuuuhmmm..."_ Yusei sweat-dropped and blinked. "Jack, people only eat the unfertilized chicken eggs..."

Jack, with a soft sniffle, parted his fingers and picked up his head and looked at Yusei. _"We do?..."_

"Y-yes..." Yusei said with an uneasy smile. "There's nothing to worry about, okay? We're not eating little baby chickens for breakfast..."

"Okay..." Jack said.

"Come on, now," Yusei said, unraveling his arms from Jack's shoulders. "Get on dressed and come downstairs. What would you like to eat?"

"I dunno..." Jack said as he stood up with his fiance. He thought for a moment before he said, "I want something sweet..."

"Pancakes sound good?" Yusei asked.

Jack perked up at that and nodded. "Oh, and with a little cinnamon in the batter?"

"Okay then," Yusei said with a smile at the door. "One batch of cinnamon pancakes, coming right up."

Yusei left Jack to get dressed, and as he descended down the stairs, he let out a quiet sigh. _"Dear lord..."_ he whispered. _"This has been one of the strangest weeks of my entire _**life**_."_

* * *

Without a doubt in his mind, Yusei loved Jack. He really did. It was just the strangest thing to see his lover going around, feeling and acting the way he'd been that week.

Even though they didn't want to say anything to anyone else until they knew for sure that Jack was pregnant, it certainly did seem that way. The morning sickness, nausea, abnormal mood swings and cravings for certain things were showing it to them on their own. But Yusei also knew that when you're sick, like with a flu in the flu season, as it was, you lost appetite for certain things and even just the _smell_ of something you usually loved could make you cringe. Yusei knew he was sick every time he began to get nauseated by the smell of motor oil and grease when he would be working on his D-Wheel. He knew that as soon as he would be feeling better, he would envelope himself in his favorite scent, and would sometimes go as far as going a day or two without showering so he could keep the smell on him for a little while longer, as if to make up for lost time.

The weight-gain could be easily explained, as it was the colder months and Jack wasn't going out and walking around as much as before. That and Mina kept sending over her holiday strawberry pound cakes, and Jack would willingly admit to being a big sweet tooth, especially with homemade goodies like Martha used to make for him and the others on occasion.

The odd mood swings could have been brought on by Jack's lack of sleep due to his nausea. Yusei knew Jack could get a little teary-eyed when he just wanted to get a peaceful night's rest. It wasn't much in the light of the big things in life, but little things could add up and Yusei certainly didn't want his lover to be lacking sleep, especially with Christmas the following week.

He wanted Jack to be happy and well, not upset and cranky.

Since it was so early on and they couldn't yet fully confirm nor deny Jack's pregnancy, Yusei honestly had no idea how he felt about it. Of course he would be there for his loving boyfriend during it all, every step of the way, it was just such an unusual situation. Jack, for one night, opened up to him about a very personal fantasy he'd had about Yusei. The entire idea of dominating his big, strong lover was appealing to Yusei, especially since he had thought about it before.

Like high school teenagers dumb enough not to use any sort of protection, this was the result of that night. A very hot and very passionate night, but Yusei finally realized just how foolish it could be to rely on a _thin piece of **rubber**_ forever.

That was his train of thought. Should he be angry at himself for doing this to Jack? Or should they have been more careful about it instead of getting caught up in the moment?

_Well,_ he thought, whisking the cinnamon pancake batter. _At least we know I have strong swimmers._

As Yusei began pouring the batter in circles onto the skillet, he thought once more about if he and Jack were even _ready_ to have a baby. He'd had experience with children, Rally and the twins being among them. But a baby would be completely new territory to them.

Not to mention childbirth. He _definitely_ knew that Jack would not be fully ready, no matter how much Lamaze and breathing practice they did, for what would lay ahead of him in labor and delivery. It could go as quick as a few hours to as long as forty-eight.

Letting the pancakes sit on their own he turned his attention to the omelet he'd made for himself. Saying as it was the only thing he'd cooked so far he knew that it was the smell that made Jack want to heave. With a fork and knife he went to work eating his breakfast in big and careful bites so it could hopefully be gone by the time Jack emerged from upstairs.

Rationalizing his thoughts between bites, Yusei began to think again.

_I suppose I'm just nervous about this whole situation... it's exactly like what I read up on. You become a mother when you're pregnant, and a father when you see your baby._ After he swallowed he sighed through his nose. _I still always thought I'd be the mother... not the father..._

He took another bite before picking up the spatula to turn over the pancakes before they burned.

Jack's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs as he picked up and ate his last bite. Yusei picked up his plate and brought it to the sink and set it down inside to wash after breakfast.

"Hi Kitten." Jack greeted, making his way towards the front door to pick up the morning paper.

"Morning sweetie." Yusei semi-called out so he knew Jack would hear him.

At the sound of the front door closing and Jack entering the kitchen, Yusei said, "I talked to Crow last night. He and Kiryu and the kids should be here by four this afternoon. Said Kiryu was insisting on cooking dinner for us tonight."

"Will we be able to get everything done by then?" Jack asked.

"We should." Yusei said. "We've got the morning and most of the afternoon." He took the pancakes off of the skillet and onto a plate before pouring more circles of batter on. "Also... I was thinking. Maybe we should invite Martha to come for the week too."

Jack turned his head from the paper to Yusei. "Do you think we have the space?"

"Of course," Yusei said. "If worst comes to worst, I can just sleep out in the garage. I've got my couch and a mattress out there."

"You know I can't sleep well without you..." Jack semi-pouted.

"I know, that's just the worst comes to worst situation." Yusei said. "We've got the roll-out futons in the closet and the couch in the living room." As he flipped the pancakes he continued. "I was thinking... thinking that if the pregnancy is definitely found out to be positive, that maybe Martha wouldn't mind staying with us as we move and get everything ready at the new place."

"Because we have no clue what we're getting into?" Jack questioned, staring down at the newsprint but not reading it.

"It was just a thought." Yusei responded. "Martha still babies us even though we're in our twenties. She'd be able to help us out a lot. She'll probably be thrilled to hear she's got a grand-baby on the way."

Jack ran a hand through his hair again, silent and thinking. He breathed out of his nose and said, "Maybe we should talk about that when we know it's what we're dealing with."

With an understanding nod, Yusei said, "Okay."

* * *

The two sat and had one of their usual morning breakfasts. Yusei made them both hot chocolate to go with their pancakes, and Jack had plenty to eat that morning. Yusei made sure he took his time to eat so he wouldn't get sick again, and when a second craving hit him he got an orange from the fridge to have alongside his pancakes.

Yusei was glad to see his fiance's appetite returning, as it had depleted the last few days when he'd been struck with his terrible bouts of morning sickness. Hopefully that was a good sign.

When the dishes were done and dried and they were both dressed and presentable, they pulled on their coats and got ready to leave. Jack teared up a little when he noticed his coat was a little tight around his tummy. As soon as they fished out a larger winter coat from the closet for him to wear, he calmed down and sighed in relief.

Yusei hailed for a taxi and they were on their way to the hospital before they knew it.

The day Jack told him he may have been pregnant, Yusei immediately called Blitz at the hospital to schedule an appointment with him. He didn't give him the details on the phone and just said they would explain everything once Jack was having his exam.

Back in the Satellite, Blitz had been the doctor among the group. Of course there wasn't a real medical school in Satellite, but he learned everything he could from medical books he'd collected over the years. They came in handy, especially when it came to Nerve's heart condition.

When they were able to leave Satellite he was able to enroll in a real medical school and graduated a year ago. Yusei knew he would be perfect to have around for Jack's pregnancy. He was an ace up their sleeves and could help them discreetly. Jack made the point that he owed his life to them. Yusei made the point that he was their friend.

Yusei was always right, of course.

* * *

Jack was suddenly much more visibly nervous than before. Dressed in a paper gown used for medical exams he sat on the exam table, his arms crossed on his chest and he shook.

Yusei immediately pulled one of his hands into his hands, and squeezing it he reassured Jack, "Relax... don't worry."

"It just really dawned onto me what's going on." Jack said, staring at the wall with narrowed eyes. **_"There's an entire freaking _baby_ inside of me!"_**

"Jack, this early along it's only a little bigger than a sesame seed-"

**_"And it's going to get bigger and bigger, and dear lord I'm going to get so damn fat!"_** Jack's voice cracked at the end and he began to cry all over again.

_"Ssh,"_ Yusei wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. _"Don't you worry..."_ He nuzzled his nose against Jack's cheek to try to calm him down. _"What will be, will be."_ (1)

Jack, with an uneasy sigh, nodded in response.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Holding their hands, Yusei and Jack looked to the door as it opened and their purplish-blue-haired friend walked in wearing blue medical scrubs and a white lab coat over it. He held a manilla folder in his arm and a bit of a tired expression on his face.

"Sorry if I'm late, guys..." Blitz said as he closed the door behind him. "I'm getting off of a twenty-four hour shift after this..." He turned around and wasn't surprised to see his two friends holding hands and Jack on the exam table. "So what's going on? Something so important you couldn't tell me about till now..."

"You oughta _swear_ you won't say _anything_ to _anybody_ about this." Jack said with a bit of a glare. "If I find out you tell anybody - even that **_dim-whitted _brother_ of yours_** (2) - I will track you down and I will cut off your penis, boil it in oil and then **_force-feed it to you._**"

"Jack, whatever it is, I'll probably forget about it as soon as I get home and sleep." Blitz said, waving him off.

"Jack," Yusei held up his hand before Jack could speak again. "Calm yourself."

"So," Blitz began. "What is it?"

"There's only one way to say this, so we'll come right out with it." Yusei said. "Jack... Jack might be pregnant."

Blitz blinked, lifting his hands up to rub his eyes before he lowered them and opened his mouth to speak, however Yusei cut him off before he could ask his question. "No, Blitz, you did not mishear me. I assure you. It's exactly as I said it. Jack may be pregnant."

Opening and closing his mouth slowly a few times, Blitz finally managed to say, _"H-h-ho-ho-**HOOOOOOOW?!**"_

"How do you _think_, genious? The _Tooth Fairy?_" Jack replied snidely.

"Jack." Yusei sent him a semi-harsh glare, as he always did when Jack needed to behave himself. He then turned back to Blitz and said, "Here's what happened. We switched roles for one night about six-and-a-half-weeks ago, and it was just later this week that the dots connected in Jack's brain. All that matters is it happened and we know what we're dealing with. If you would be so kind as to help us out by running a test and possibly performing an ultra-sound, we would be extremely grateful."

Doing his best to compose himself, Blitz responded with, "The best I can more than likely do right now is run a blood test... six weeks is often much too early to detect anything on ultra-sound. Ten weeks is always the mark where we can see the baby and try to determine an accurate due date." He pushed his glasses up his nose, as if he hoped they would help hide the dark circles beneath his eyes. "So we'll get that done in four weeks, and for now I'll run the test to see if your intuition is correct. If so, I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

"Thank you," Yusei said with a small smile.

* * *

It was an agonizing forty-minute wait before Blitz returned with another folder containing the test results. Before Jack could ask what the prognosis was, Blitz said, "I haven't looked at them yet. I figured I oughta wait for you two..."

Jack could honestly feel his heart skip a beat as he saw Blitz open the folder and lay his eyes on the paper. His eyes scanned back and forth, and after nearly an entire minute full of silence and stillness, the bluenette lifted his head up. He kept his gaze neutral and his hands still, but when he said, "You're pregnant, Jack," he let out a broad smile.

Overwhelming feelings of bliss filled Jack up entirely and he covered his mouth with his hands as he felt his eyes tearing up again. With a bit of a chuckle Blitz said, "Come on, don't be a crybaby,"

Jack, struggling to keep his voice steady, went on to say, _"**Fuck you.** I'm just so happy..."_

Yusei, with a small smile on his face, leaned down and laid a hand on Jack's stomach. "I had the strongest feeling there was something in there..."

"Everything looks great where you are, Jack," Blitz said, scanning the charts on the paper. "It's a little surprising, actually. Have you been having any troubles?"

"Nausea, insomnia, cravings..." Jack then shuddered. "I haven't had coffee or ramen in over a week..."

"Well there's simple things you can do for that," Blitz said. "The vitamins can help curb nausea for the most part, cravings, lets face it, just let them run their course, but as for insomnia you can help yourself a lot by having a bit of exercise like just taking a daily walk or prenatal yoga."

"Believe me, Blitz, I will take good care of him." Yusei said, locking his eyes with the doctor.

"I know," Blitz said, closing the folder. "I trust you."

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later that they were returning to Poppo Time Garage, hands and arms full with bags and beneath one of Yusei's arms was a real-estate listing. While they were out and had to wait for Jack's prescription to fill they decided to go walking around to get some necessary shopping down before they picked up, what they quickly dubbed as his "baby pills" from the pharmacy.

Yusei went a little crazy; he bought Jack a few new pairs of sweatpants as well as some maternity clothes, just a few things to start with. He made sure to pick up some books on baby names, baby-proofing, setting up a nursery, and, as he promised from the start, _What To Expect When You're Expecting_.

Time just seemed to ravel away and before they knew it, it was approaching five-thirty when they finally arrived home, deep in a discussion regarding when they would start apartment-shopping.

"If you ask me, the sooner the better," Yusei said, opening the door and walking inside. "Before you're too far along to stand, let alone move."

"How are we supposed to do it if I'm not supposed to be doing any heavy-lifting?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, that's what _movers_ are for." Yusei said as he walked into the kitchen. "There's such a thing as moving services, you know. All we'd have to do is pack everything up ourselves."

"We've got an _awful lot_ of _junk_..." Jack commented.

"Moving is a perfect excuse to finally get rid of things we don't need anymore." Yusei said, setting everything down on the kitchen table, Jack following in suit. "Who knows, maybe we'll find things we've thought we lost over the years..."

"I can't believe we've got to leave this place..." Jack said, feeling his jaw start to quiver a bit. "We've been here for a long time... _oh **GOD**, why the hell am I starting to cry **again?!**_"

"Jack, come on, don't cry," Yusei said, pulling Jack into another hug, rubbing his back and rocking them both back and forth. "I know it'll be hard for us to leave here... especially since what I loved the most about this place is that it has a garage, and the fact that we've lived here for a long time. With friends for a while, too. But I have a feeling, wherever we wind up, we'll make a great home out of it." Yusei pulled back to look Jack in his teary eyes. "Okay?"

Jack nodded but before he could verbalize a response, the two both jumped and nearly screamed when a pair of semi-thin arms suddenly closed around them, followed by, **_"Jeez, it's about _time_ you guys got here!"_**

Yusei, feeling his surprised heart-rate deplete, stared with widened eyes at their surprise attacker and said, **_"Ki-Kiryu! What are you doing here-"_**

**_"I told you they must have forgotten we were coming!"_** Crow's voice called from what seemed to be the living room, where they finally detected the sound of their television playing cartoons.

Yusei, semi-stuttering as Kiryu let him and Jack go, said, _"Di-di-d-di-d-d-did we?..."_

"Hey, it's no big deal." Kiryu said with a smile and a wink. "We've only been waiting for an hour and I got to scare the shit out of you. No hard feelings."

_"You're a **bastard**."_ Jack said with gritted teeth.

"I agree." Kiryu nodded, placing his hands in his pockets.

Child laughter was heard from the living room as Crow entered the kitchen and asked, "You didn't even see the car parked outside?"

"Since when do you guys even _have_ a car?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's a bit of a junker, but Kiryu and I fixed it up so we don't have to constantly worry about the kids during road trips." Crow said.

"Oh! The gray one that looked like it was totaled?" Yusei asked.

"Yep," Kiryu nodded. "It runs a lot better than it looks, though."

"Sorry we forgot about you guys," Yusei said, turning to the stove to retrieve the kettle to make tea. "We had our hands pretty full today..."

"Obviously," Crow commented, waving his hand to the bags on the table. "What did you do, buy an _entire mall?_"

"And," Kiryu picked up the real-estate listings, laying his eyes over the front page. "Did I hear you guys right? You're looking into moving?"

_"U-uh,"_ Jack stuttered slightly, turning to Yusei. Yusei, in turn, picked up his head and locked eyes with Jack. Jack's gaze appeared apprehensive, as if scared to tell them the news. Jack discreetly ran his hand across his stomach, and biting his lip, gave a small shrug and a little nod to Yusei.

Yusei didn't hesitate, and nodded back to Jack, turning his head to their guests. "It's going hand-in-hand with some news we've got for you guys..."

_"Where do we even **begin**..."_ Jack half-mumbled.

"Oh, guys," Kiryu said, holding up his hand as if to tell them to hold off for a moment. "Not that we want to steal your thunder, but, Crow and I also have some news we'd like to share. If you wouldn't mind..."

"Sure, sure," Jack said immediately, nodding, as if glad they got a little more time to think through their news in their heads.

"Of course," Yusei agreed, turning on the stove burner and placing the kettle upon it. "Why don't we go sit down?"

* * *

Upon entering the living room, Yusei blinked in surprise at just how much bigger Nico and West seemed to have gotten since the last time he'd seen them. Nico had grown quite well into a lovely young lady, having turned fourteen during the summer. She was dressed proudly in a girl's long-sleeve and long-skirt high school _serafuku_, which were navy blue in color with the tie colored red. Her hair was held back out of her face by a white bandanna tied around her head, and she held some sort of a bundle in her arms.

_A baby doll,_ Yusei thought, remembering how fond of dolls she had appeared to be, even in teendom.

West sat in front of the coffee table on his knees, eyes glued to the television like any other child. He was to be turning ten in a few months, and was dressed in an emerald green long-sleeve shirt with a brown vest and had a brown cowboy hat hanging around his neck by its string, and he even had cowboy boots that resided nearby the door, having removed them when they entered the house. Yusei soon saw that one of the old cartoon movies called _Toy Story_ was on, having sucked the young lad in.

"Nico-chan, West-chan," Crow said as they came in. Nico immediately turned her head to her surrogate parents and the two men she called "Uncle", however West continued to stare at the TV.

"Hello, Uncle Yusei, Uncle Jack," Nico greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"You're growing to be quite the young lady, aren't you Nico?" Yusei asked with a smile.

Nico giggled and said, "Thanks," as Kiryu walked over to her little brother and knelt down in beside him, waving a hand in front of him.

"Oy, West," Kiryu said, finally getting the young boy to snap out of his trance and realize Kiryu was there. "C'mon, get up and say hi to your uncles."

West blinked for a moment and asked, "They're here?" as he turned his head and caught sight of them. As soon as he laid eyes on them his eyes brightened and he smiled, standing up and turning around and bounding to them for a hug. He managed to hug them both, as they were side-by-side. **_"Hiiiiiii!"_** he said, looking straight up at them with a smile; Yusei chuckled as he saw the boy was missing a few teeth again; mainly his top canines and one of his bottom fronts.

"Hello, West," Yusei said kindly, patting the boy on the head. "Been playing hockey lately?"

_"Huh?"_ West cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Just a little joke," Yusei responded as West decided that moment was a good time to let his uncles go. "In the sport hockey, the game can be pretty rough sometimes, which also causes the players to wind up losing teeth sometimes."

"Do they at least get a visit from the Tooth Fairy for it?" West asked.

"I think the Tooth Fairy only collects baby teeth, Nic," Nico said, playing along with the childhood illusion. "Like she takes the baby teeth so that your big-kid teeth can grow in their place."

**_"Your teeth don't grow back in if she doesn't take them?!"_** West asked before he grabbed his mouth.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Nico said, "Never mind..."

Crow, having pulled something out of one of the bags sitting by the coffee table, turned to Nico and carefully they maneuvered the bundle in her arms into his, and Kiryu came up to his side and turned his head to their friends and said, "C'mere."

Confused and a little apprehensively, Yusei and Jack approached the pair. When they were close enough, Crow pulled up a flap of fabric and revealed the little, chubby face of a sleeping baby. The two both let in gasps of surprise, taken aback and leaned up, Yusei actually covering his mouth with his right hand.

_"... Oh my God..."_ Jack uttered, which said enough for the both of them.

"You must be shocked, I guess," Kiryu said. "But she's ours. We adopted her."

Yusei, his eyes shifting back and forth, lowered his hand and said, _"How did... **why** did?..."_

"It's a bit of a sad story," Kiryu said, turning his head to look down at the little baby. "Her mother was a woman we interacted with on nearly a daily basis. Her husband died not long after she found out she was having a baby, and unfortunately she didn't survive long after she gave birth. She'd been in bad health..." He lifted one of his hands up to gently pet a bit of the baby's soft, black hair. "She called us when she knew she was on her death bed. She asked us if we would take care of her for her..."

"It was sudden," Crow said in a quiet tone. "Don't get us wrong. But as soon as we laid eyes on her, we fell in love with her. It's a bit of odd-timing, but she's been wonderful."

Kiryu turned his gaze back to his friends, who seemed to still be a bit taken aback in shock. "What do you think?"

Yusei looked to the side for a moment, but after a bit of hesitation he stepped to them again to get a better look at the little baby girl. He saw just as she was wriggling, whining a little as she began to open her eyes. Tiny, little eyes the size and color of chocolate chips, beautiful and enchanting. She had Yusei on her side as soon as she opened her mouth and showed off her gums as she gave a little baby laugh.

With a half-letting-out-a-breath, half-chuckle sound, Yusei said, "I don't think I could be any more surprised than I am right now if I woke up tomorrow morning with my _head sewed to the carpet_."

"Believe us, we know this is going to be quite the handful," Kiryu said. "Especially considering the next part of our news..." He looked over to Jack, who stood holding onto the elbow of his right arm, which dangled in front of his stomach. "But we just want you guys to be okay with this."

_"S-sh-s-s-s-sh-sh-sh-ssssshhhhhhhh..."_ Jack appeared to be stuttering, which actually made Kiryu let out a low chuckle. _"She's a baby..."_

"Come on Jack, get over here so you can have a better look at her," Crow insisted, holding her up a bit higher so Jack could see her.

"Uncle Jack's got a look on his face that's saying, _'It looks like she'll break if I breathe on her too hard.'_" Nico said with a giggle into her hands.

Yusei knew just what Jack was thinking. They had only just confirmed the fact that he was pregnant at six-and-a-half-weeks and now that their friends showed up for the holidays, along with a new member of their family, it reminded them of just how real their situation kept on becoming. Nico's words about Jack's, as well as Yusei's, thoughts rang quite true as well. Babies, even though Jack had one growing in his belly, were scary, undiscovered territory. It only just dawned on them how helpless and fragile they were; this little one especially looked like she could break quite easily if she were dropped, let alone _breathed on_ too hard, as Nico had jokingly pointed out. While the couple had hoped their freaking out stage was gone, it had switched back on again.

"Come on," Jack snapped out of his semi-trance as Kiryu patted him on the back and wound his arm around his shoulders. He hadn't noticed the elder had even approached him. "Don't be shy. It's alright..."

Another baby giggle reached their ears as Kiryu made Jack approach and dare to look at her a little more closely. When she reached an arm upwards, Crow's hand was there to let her hand grasp onto his finger.

_"She's... she's beautiful..."_ Yusei said quietly. He lifted his eyes to Crow's face and asked, _"Does she have a name?"_

"Yes." Kiryu said with a smile. "We named her Janice."

"... _Janice?_" Jack asked.

Kiryu nodded.

"We named her after her birth mother." Crow, lifting his gaze up to his old friends. "She's her splitting image, after all."

"_Janice..._" Yusei repeated. "That's pretty."

Jack, still feeling a little uneasy on the inside, commented, "Martha's going to love having another new grandchild..." After he said it, he even managed to smile, feeling the odd feeling in his stomach subside a little.

"And," Kiryu said, looking at their friends. "Like we said, this is only the first part of our news."

"Whatever it is, I don't think _anything_ can top this." Yusei said with a chuckle. "Not even what we have to say..."

"Still doubtful about that, but," Crow began, Kiryu taking a small piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. "We've been wanting to tell you guys, especially since we didn't want to jinx it by saying it too early, but..."

Kiryu lifted up the photo and held it out for Jack and Yusei to look at. "Look."

They stared at it for a while; it was black and white and gray and looked squiggly and wavy, but somewhere in the middle there was a shape of some sort, small and gray, but somehow visible within the sea of black.

"... What is that, some sort of a wind tunnel or something?..." (3) Jack asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Kiryu shook his head and said, "It's a sonogram, Jack,"

"... A sonogra-" Yusei's eyes widened and he turned his head to Crow before he could even finish his sentence. _"Oh my **God**. You're having a baby, **too**."_

Not a split second after Yusei said it, both he and Jack smacked a hand over their respective mouth. As if in rehearsed unison, Kiryu and Crow exclaimed with Kiryu pointing a finger at them, **_"You're having a baby, too?!"_**

_"Fuck me and my big mouth..."_ Yusei sighed roughly.

**_"Is _that_ why you were _freaking out_ when you saw Janice?!"_** Kiryu asked.

**_"YES, DAMN IT."_** Jack said loudly, stomping his foot. **_"We're having a damn baby!"_**

"... This is _wonderful!_" Crow said. "Yusei, how far are you? Maybe we'll be due around the same time and they'll have the same birthday-"

"No, Crow," Yusei said, holding up his hands. "I'm not..."

Crow stared at him in silent confusion, Kiryu soon cocking an eyebrow upwards and saying, _"What now?..."_

"What do you..." Crow's eyes widened when Jack sighed and held up a hand.

_"It's me..."_ Jack said with a hanging head.

Kiryu and Crow stared in shock, silent and still for a long time. West, right by Kiryu's side, was rubbing his head in confusion and seemed like he hadn't quite followed along with or had understood their conversation. After all, he was only _nine_. Nico, however, at Crow's side with her hands folded in front of her skirt, managed to try to lighten the mood by asking, "So, does this mean we have to start calling him _Auntie Jack_ now?"

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_1: Yusei's "What will be, will be" line is a slight hint/tribute to the OC twin sister he has in mainly my oldish AU "Silver Saga" fics. It's her personal motto and she uses it a lot of the time to calm everybody down or to cheer them up when things look rough. Much love to Hikaru for that. :3_

_2: A bit of my own personal head-canon is that Blitz and Nerve are brothers. I know, weird, but it's an idea I've tended to hint at in nearly all of my fics.  
_

_3: Jack's "wind tunnel" comment was something my father said when my brother and his wife first surprised us with the ultra-sound picture of my second nephew. Even **I** knew what it was right away...  
_

**_Super-sorry_** this was so long and as far as I'm concerned not that great. D: I'm givin' a hundred and ten percent for this story... I really am.

And yes, evil cliffhanger. :3

I actually had a completely different idea on how Yusei and Jack would end up telling Kiryu and Crow they were expecting, but when it came down to it I thought it was a little too complicated.

**_WARNING: LOTS OF TEXT/EXPLAINING BELOW._**

The alternate, original storyline I had for them was that when Kiryu and Crow revealed Crow was having a baby, the sonogram being a picture of it at ten weeks, which was two weeks ago, meaning Crow is twelve weeks (or three months) along, that they decided not to tell anybody, not even the kids, until they were sure the baby was alive and well at ten weeks, which would be after the highest risk of miscarriage.

Hearing that, Yusei and Jack would have silently agreed not to tell them yet, having thought they would jinx it, saying as they were only a little over six weeks in. But then Nico and West would catch on that something was up with them, so they'd spy and spend time with them to see what was going on. And at one point when Yusei was distracted in the closet looking for the Christmas lights, West would find Jack's prenatal vitamins on the dresser and would come to the conclusion that one of them was really sick.

So then West would have ran to Kiryu and Crow immediately and show them the pill bottle but they would see what they were for and suddenly think that Yusei was pregnant. However, after a conversation with them, they'd find out Jack was the one pregnant, not Yusei, and then when they heard they kept it from them because they figured telling it all around at six weeks would jinx it, what they had said to them having put that thought in their minds, and they apologize for giving them the wrong idea, and force West to apologize for snooping around.

I just felt really strongly that this would have been to complicated, but it also forced me to cut out the fact that Nico and West would be very worried about their uncles, saying as they had already lost their birth parents and would feel devastated if something happened to their new, adoptive and extended family.

**_ANYWAYS._**

Sorry for the long explanation. I just find that sometimes author outtakes can pique interest, as well as get old ideas out of our heads. Like I said, the original idea I had was far too complicated and probably would have taken up about two to four chapters worth of material, which would get us nowhere in the storyline for a long time. Which I tend to do much too often.

Now then, kind readers, thank you for reading. :) Reviews will be highly appreciated! Thank you.

And I'll try to get the next update posted faster this time. XD

P.S.: Oh my gosh! Everybody who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, thank you so so much! Seven reviews may be nothing to a bunch of hot-headed writers, but I genuinely appreciate every single one! :3 Words cannot express the extent of my entire happiness.

_Thaaaank you soooooo very very much everybody!_ :) Lots of love to you all!


	3. Unexpected Visit While You're Expecting

_**UGH, SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYBODY.**_ D: I get hit with writer's block _**REALLY EFFING HARD**_ way too often...

Anyways, thanks for waiting for this update since last year! :3 (_Lame joke is lame..._)

Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait!

* * *

_**"I just don't understand how this happened!"**_ Kiryu's exclamation was more of shock than of anger. Yusei appeared to know this, but Jack didn't. Jack merely hid his head beneath his arms, his left cheek laying against the kitchen table and gradually becoming numb from the pressure, especially with his teeth digging into the inside of his cheek.

"Ki-chan," Crow immediately gripped his lover's wrist to calm him down. "Calm yourself... regardless of how this happened, it happened."

"I-I-I... I just don't understand..." Kiryu went on. "I mean, really, I _**don't!**_"

"What's there to understand?" Yusei asked.

"We just always assumed that when you two would have a baby, that..." Kiryu's gaze wandered to Yusei. "You know... Yusei-"

"We _know_..." Yusei sighed, slight disappointment visible in his tone.

"... Yusei?" Crow began, taking the steps across the kitchen to approach his best friend. "You're... you're not... _infer-_"

"No," Yusei said before Crow could let the entire word roll off of his lips. "I'm not. This was just... unexpected, and completely unplanned."

Finally seeming to have calmed down, Kiryu sighed, took in and out a few deep breaths, and when he felt at peace, he questioned, "What made this happen, exactly?"

"... Well..." Yusei began, lifting his left hand and pulling off his glove. Before he said anything Crow had spotted the engagement ring and gasped as Yusei went on. "It happened the night we got engaged."

"Oh my _**GOD**_, you two are _**finally**_ getting married!" Crow almost squealed in delight, holding onto Yusei's hand. "I swear,_** it's about fucking time that you did!**_"

"So...?" Kiryu quirked an eyebrow upwards.

"Are you seriously telling me that you and Crow never switch roles?" Jack asked, his head finally lifting up and his eyes semi-glaring at the bluenette.

"W-well..." Kiryu sweat-dropped. "On the off-chance that we do, we use precautions."

"You think we just went at it like _trunk monkeys?_" Yusei asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of _course_ we used protection; but the condom broke without our noticing. We didn't have the advantage of the pill as back-up for that one night."

_"That and it was the first time..."_ Jack mumbled, the others just barely able to have understood him.

Kiryu felt the back of his head go hot and start to twitch. "... Just when I think that this couldn't possibly get any more awkward..."

"Listen, you two," Yusei began in a gentle voice. "We just confirmed everything today. We have a lot to do, only seven-and-a-half months to do it, and I think it's safe to say that we're _freaking out _again."

"That's affirmative." Jack replied.

"Why would you be freaking out?" Crow asked. "You guys are getting married, and you've been talking about starting a family together, too. Things may get done a little backwards, but it's still what you guys wanted, right?"

"The timing is just so very off and weird, and the circumstances aren't what we'd figured they'd be." Yusei said. "It still seems very odd to me... especially since I've always pictured being the one carrying the babies."

There was a short silence for a moment, in which the buzzing of the kitchen light could be heard quite clearly. However, a moment later, hands in his pocket, Kiryu spoke up and said, "When you think about it, it can sort of make sense that Jack's the one having the baby. He still isn't working so it wouldn't interfere with anything."

"So _**now**_ I'm just a _**convenience?!**_" Jack snapped, glaring poison ice in Kiryu's direction, which evidently made the bluenette flinch back.

"Bluebird, I thought you would have learned enough from me the past month or so to watch what you say around preggies..." Crow said with a sweat-drop.

"_When will I ever learn,_" Kiryu half-sighed mostly to himself before he picked his head up. "Jack I didn't mean it in the sense that-"

_**"Just shut up,"**_ Jack snapped, burying his head in his arms again.

"Couldn't have asked it better myself." Crow said with a hand on his hip.

_"It wasn't a request, it was a demand."_ Jack's muffled voice replied.

"Jack, would you like a piece of Mina's pound cake?" Yusei asked. "Would that make you feel better?"

_"... Maybe..."_ Jack replied.

Yusei uncovered the latest holiday strawberry pound cake Mina had sent to them and as he retrieved a plate and a knife to cut it with. Crow spoke up and said, "Guys, maybe the four of us oughta have a parents-to-parents-to-be talk."

"Not a bad thought," Yusei said as he turned his head to Kiryu and Crow. "Cake, guys?"

"No thanks," Kiryu said, waving his hand. "I'll start on dinner soon and I'd rather not spoil my appetite with sweets."

"There's always room for cake." Crow pipped.

"I thought the phrase was, _'There's always room for Jello.'_" Yusei replied.

"Trust me, when you're pregnant, there's always room for anything. Even after you yak." Crow said.

"Tell me about it..." Kiryu sighed as he and Crow each pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. "You came out of the bathroom yesterday morning and with a pale face said, _'I think one of my lungs just came out,'_ then spent the better part of twenty minutes hugging a jar of pickles and eating them two or three at a time."

Suddenly, Jack made a heaving sound and his hands flew to his stomach. _"_**Do not**_ mention pickles __**ever,**_** ever**_ again..."_

"Most of the food you've been stomaching so far this week have all been sweets and breads, Jack," Yusei said thoughtfully, setting down a piece of pound cake in front of Jack and another in front of Crow.

Almost immediately, Jack lifted his head and took a bite of the strawberry pound cake, and as soon as the taste hit his tongue, he began to feel his stomach settle. "You shouldn't blame him for that," Kiryu said. "You remember Martha's chocolate molten lava cookies?"

_"__**God**__, yes,"_ Yusei said as he took the kettle off the stove and poured tea for the four of them. "They're practically an _aphrodisiac_..."

"Well, Martha sent us a batch about six weeks ago," Kiryu began. "Crow took one bite of one and spit it out."

Jack dropped his jaw, luckily having no food in his mouth and asked, _**"How **_**the hell**_** did **_**that**_** make you **__**queasy**__**?!"**_

"Hell if I'd ever know," Crow replied. "But that was our first sign there was something wrong with me."

"_God_, I would _**kill**_ for those fucking cookies right now..." Jack said, beginning to salivate.

"Well, maybe if I invite her for the holidays as well, she'll be nice enough to treat her boys with her cookies." Yusei said with a smile and a wink.

"If I can't stomach them next time around," Crow began with a mouthful of cake. "I don't care what it takes or how many times I heave - _**I will get those fucking cookies **__**in my belly!**_"

"As you were saying..." Yusei began, turning around and placing down the cups of tea on the table. "That talk?"

"Honestly, what good will it really do us?" Jack asked. "They've only had a baby for two months now..."

"Yet that is two months worth of knowledge you two don't have." Kiryu replied. "We may be new parents with another on the way already, but we're no idiots. Especially considering how Crow used to help care for the kids at Martha's, and how we're caring for Nico and West."

"Children are different from babies." Jack argued.

"Point taken," Kiryu replied. "Babies just require a lot more work, effort, time, and attention."

As if on a perfect cue, crying was heard traveling closer to the kitchen. Nico soon entered with her fussing sister in her arms, and West kept close by her side as well, looking a bit bored and forlorn. "We remembered to pack the formula, right Mama?"

"What kind of a question is _that?_" Jack asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Sue us, we're new parents, okay?" Kiryu asked. "I forget the formula that _one time_ and I _never_ hear the end of it..."

"If it's any consolation, I forgot to bring diapers with me when I went to the grocery store with her last week." Crow said.

_**"**__**HOW**__** are you two even **__**parents**__**?!"**_ Jack exclaimed.

"Can I go watch TV now?" West whined.

* * *

"Christmas is going to take forever to get over with, isn't it?"

"Oh, Jack..." Yusei sighed from the bathroom connected to their bedroom, where he brushed his teeth at the sink. "Don't be so dramatic. I'll call Martha tomorrow."

"Great. Another woman chatting with me about due dates, morning sickness and baby bumps." Jack groaned, holding a pillow over his eyes.

"Jack. We've been over this. Women don't have penises." Yusei said.

Jack sighed at his fiance taking him literally again. He knew very well that Crow was a male - they'd taken too many baths together as children for him to mistake his gender - he just simply couldn't stand how much like a girl he tended to act after becoming Mama Bird to the kids. He'd gone as far as letting them call him "Mama" for Christ's sake!

Before their conversation could continue, a soft knock was made on their door.

"Who is it?" Yusei called as he stepped out of the bathroom, peeling off his T-shirt.

_**"It's me!"**_ the voice of West replied.

"What is it, Nic?" Yusei asked as he made his way towards the door.

_**"I wanna say g'night!"**_ the boy said a moment before Yusei turned the doorknob and let the boy in.

"Aren't you sweet?" Yusei said with a smile.

West, dressed in pajamas a little big on him, gave his childish, toothy smile up at his black-haired uncle before looking toward his blonde-haired uncle, who sat cross-legged on his side of the bed. "Can I say _'night-night'_ to the baby like Mama lets me with him, too?"

Jack blinked. "Uh..." He thought for a moment about all of the physical attention he'd been giving to his stomach; keeping an arm across it when lying down, laying a hand on it when he's talking about the baby... and with a shrug he said, "Sure, why not?..."

The nine-year-old let out a small, giddy yip before he zipped over to the bed and laid his cheek against Jack's stomach, trying to see if he could hear the little baby moving at all for a moment. "I can't hear him yet... is he still really itty-bitty?"

With a chuckle, Yusei said, "Yes, very _itty-bitty_. Probably only about as big as a sesame seed right now."

"_Whoaaaah,_" West said. "That's tiny." He lifted a hand up to Jack's stomach and placed it next to his cheek before he said, "Night-night, baby! Don't kick Uncle Jack in the bladder!"

As West straightened back up, Jack placed a hand on top of the kid's head and said, "Thanks."

With a nod, West gave his uncle a hug and said, "G'night, Uncle Jack. I hope you don't get really sick like Mama sometimes does at night..."

"Don't worry, he should be alright." Yusei said.

_**"West! Why aren't you brushing your teeth?!"**_ Kiryu called from down the hall.

_**"I'm saying g'night to Uncle Jack and Uncle Yusei and the baby!"**_ West called back.

_**"If you're not here in ten minutes, I'm going to **_**drag**_** you to bed, little mister!"**_

_**"Fiiiiiiiine!"**_

"Go on, now," Yusei said, ruffling his nephew's hair. "You don't want to make your parents angry, now."

"Mm," West said with a nod before he wound his arms around Yusei and said, "G'night!" He lingered for a moment before he let go and raced out the door, spreading his arms like airplane wings as he raced down the hallway, crying, _**"To infinity, and beyooooooond!"**_

Yusei shut their bedroom door and smiled as he crossed his arms. "We'll be lucky if our kid is half as sweet as he is."

"_Mm,_" Jack nodded as he plopped back down on the bed.

"Are you alright, Jakku?" Yusei asked as he opened his dresser.

_"I just __**really**__ don't want to get sick in the middle of the night again..."_ Jack moaned.

"Well, you've been okay so far," Yusei said as he took out an old, baggy T-shirt and pulled it over his head. "Hopefully now with the prenatal vitamins, they'll help you settle down in the night."

"And help give me back my sex-drive."

Dropping his jeans around his ankles and kicking them off, Yusei gave a mischievous smirk as he made his way to his side of their bed. Jack took notice to how he didn't bother putting on his pajama bottoms as Yusei scooted to his side and said, "I think I can be of assistance in that department."

Boy did Jack get "assistance" that night.

* * *

When Jack woke up, he smelled the delicious scent of bacon being cooked and observed that Yusei was still fast asleep next to him. After he readied himself for the day, he picked up _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ from his dresser and made a mental note to read his bottle of prenatal vitamins to make sure he knew when he needed to take them.

As he came down the stairs, he called, "Kiryu, is that you?"

Instead, when he walked into the kitchen, he was taken aback at the sight of Martha standing at the stove. She smiled at him and said, "Good morning, Jack."

A bit confused, Jack blinked and asked, "Di-did Yusei call you yesterday?"

"Oh, no," Martha replied. "I thought I'd surprise my boys and spend Christmas with them." She turned her attention back to the frying pan and added, "And it's been ages since I saw my two grandbabies."

"I-I wasn't expecting this..." Jack stuttered a bit, hiding his book behind his back while Martha wasn't looking. "Do you need any help with breakfast?"

"Nonsense, dear," Martha replied. "I haven't cooked for you boys in ages."

"Well, okay..." Jack said. He then stepped backwards and said, "I'm going to grab the newspaper quick."

"Alright, dear." Martha said before Jack turned around. "And don't forget to take your prenatal vitamins."

Jack froze in his tracks and sweat-dropped.

Then he remembered he'd left them on the counter. Right in plain sight.

Martha knew.

_This is going to be a long holiday..._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait for the update. T.T And sorry for the short chapter!

I just really want to get the ball rolling on this story...

And sorry for the slight cliffhanger? D: I just couldn't resist letting Martha find out on her own! It just seems like something she would do to me.

Anyways, for the next chapter, should I continue on with the morning, or time-skip to Christmas Eve, or continue on with the morning and _**THEN**_ do a time-skip, or something?

Admittedly, I tend to need help figuring out what to do next in my stories.

So any feed back would be helpful!

_**ALSO THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM YOUR AUTHORESS.**_

I'm not in the mood to write up a long explanation for why I'm doing this, but I'm putting up a poll on my profile for this story. It's going to be a blind poll so only I can see the results so no one will have a biased vote.

And any suggestions on where to go next? Suggest them in your reviews. I need a bit of help on this one. D:

Anyways, thank you all for being patient, and thank you for reading!

Review please! They make me happy. :3


End file.
